


Problem z matematyką

by Havokku



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokku/pseuds/Havokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedemdziesiąt dwie minuty temu Sherlock wysłał wiadomość. <i>Jestem ci winien tysiąc przeprosin. SH</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem z matematyką

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With Maths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373867) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



> Spojrzała Agene. :*

Na drugie piętro Baker Street 221B prowadzi siedemnaście stopni. Szósty skrzypi, a jedenasty to niezdarny spadek, którego solidne zbicie jest raczej konieczne niż tylko godne polecenia, ale zarówno John, jak i pani Hudson zdają się nie przejmować naprawą, choć minęły już trzy lata, odkąd Sherlock ostatni raz je montował.

Siedemdziesiąt dwie minuty wcześniej Sherlock wysłał wiadomość — pierwszą tego rodzaju od trzydziestu siedmiu miesięcy, dwóch tygodni, trzech dni i dziewięciu godzin. Zawierała łącznie pięć słów, trzydzieści osiem znaków.

_Jestem ci winien tysiąc przeprosin. SH_

Pozostałości komórki Johna są porozrzucane na półpiętrze. Sherlock uśmiecha się, lecz jednocześnie czuje, że coś skręca go w środku. Sięga do klamki.

Drzwi otwierają się na oścież, zanim zaciska na niej palce. John stoi za nimi.

Co uczyni Sherlock, zależy wyłącznie od tego, co zrobi John, i Sherlock nie jest całkiem pewien, co to będzie. Szczęka Johna pracuje w sposób, którego Sherlock nie jest w stanie odczytać, i Sherlock kalkuluje, że ma 67% szans na dostanie w twarz. Bardzo, bardzo mocno.

— Pieprz się, Sherlocku Holmesie! — warczy John w końcu i chwyta klapy jego płaszcza. 

Sherlock odwraca twarz w oczekiwaniu na cios, ale nie robi nic, by go uniknąć, przez co jest całkowicie zbity z tropu, kiedy John gwałtownie go całuje.

Ten ruch trwa w przybliżeniu 0,43 sekundy, po którym Sherlock szeroko otwiera oczy na krótki okres 1,24 sekundy. 2,36 sekundy zabiera mu położenie rąk wyżej i chwycenie łokci Johna tak mocno, jak się da. John wzdycha w tym samym momencie. Żaden z nich nie porusza się przez raczej długi czas: ściśle 5,78 sekundy. W ostatecznym rozrachunku ich pierwszy pocałunek trwa 9,81 sekundy, a Sherlock liczy każdą.

Dlatego wie, że John uderzył go dokładnie w dziesiątej sekundzie.


End file.
